


Don't Bother Us

by PaintedVanilla



Series: me and my love [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Best Friends, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Sleepovers, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: Georges moves to grab his phone again, but in doing so he notices the headlights of the car pulling into the driveway, “That would be my parents,” he says, flopping back down on the bed.





	Don't Bother Us

“So how late exactly am I allowed to stay?” Frances asks, leaning back in her chair and stretching; Georges yawned and checked the clock on his bedside table.

“It’s almost midnight,” he tells her, and Frances nods, “I have no idea. We can ask my parents when they get home, but I don’t know when that’ll be. They might not end up coming back.”

Philip cast him a worried glance from where he was lying tucked into his side, “Do you mean that in a ‘get in a car crash’ kind of way, or a ‘rent a hotel room for the night for a round and a half of semi-adventurous sex’ kind of way?”

Georges cringes, “I meant the latter,” he says regretfully, “I was hoping it was implied so you wouldn’t have to  _ say it.” _

“How does one have a  _ round and a half  _ of sex?” Frances asks, shifting in the chair so she can see them better.

“I don’t know,” Philip says, “I just assume that’s what old people do.  _ ‘Darling, let’s go again.’ ‘Oui oui my love.’ ‘Oh no I fell asleep.’ ‘Moi aussi.’” _

Georges shoves him, “Shut up,” he says, though there’s no real anger behind it, “That’s not what my parents sound like.”

“I wasn’t imitating your parents specifically!” Philip laughs, and Georges blushes.

“You were - there was French in there! I just  _ assumed - !” _

“Georges how would you  _ know?!”  _ Frances asks, laughing along with Philip, and Georges rolls over.

“I don’t!” he snaps, “I just - my parents aren’t old! They’re like - forty five.”

_ “ _ _ Quarante cinq.” _ Philip supplies, and Georges rolls his eyes.

“You’re insufferable,” he says, “and your accent is atrocious.”

_ “Pourquoi?” _ Frances asks, and Georges groans.

“Yours is, too!” he tells her, “I’m calling my mom.”

“He’s gonna tell on us.” Philip whispers to Frances from all the way across the bed, and she giggles.

Georges calls his mom but she doesn’t pick up, so he tries his dad; he also doesn’t pick up, so he tosses his phone back on his bedside table, “I guess you’re stuck here for now,” he tells Frances, “is your dad bugging you about getting home?”

Frances shrugs, “He asked, but he’s not bugging me, no. I’d like to give him an answer, though.” she stretches again, “worst comes to worst he’ll totally let my spend the night. I can sleep on the couch downstairs.”

Georges waves her off, “You can sleep in here,” he says, “My parents don’t care. They like being cool. Plus, I’m gay.”

Frances snorts, “So shouldn’t Pip be on the couch?”

Georges frowns, “Pip isn’t leaving this bed, thank you.”

“Thank  _ you,”  _ Philip says, wrapping an arm around Georges stomach, “Frances, do you mind if we make out?”

“Yes,” Frances says, but she’s smiling.

Georges moves to grab his phone again, but in doing so he notices the headlights of the car pulling into the driveway, “That would be my parents,” he says, flopping back down on the bed.

“Damn,” Philip says, “I was gonna say we should start placing bets.”

Georges frowns, “On  _ what?” _

“Car crash or hotel sex.” Philip tells him, like it’s obvious; Georges rolls his eyes.

“My money was on car crash on the way to the hotel for sex.” Frances says, and Georges can’t deny that’s funny. He laughs, and so do Frances and Philip, and then they’re laying there in silence.

“So, spend the night?” he asks Frances, and she nods; she pulls her phone out of her pocket to text her dad.

Georges stretches, “Okay,” he says, “I should go ask - ”

“Nooooo,” Philip whines, clinging to Georges, “don’t leave me.”

“Pip,” Georges says, “I’m just trying to make sure it’s okay. I’m sure it probably is, just give me two seconds.”

“Too long.” Philip protests.

Georges is about to argue again, when the sound of the front door opening echos through the house; all three of them hear Adrienne laughing. It’s happening when the door opens, and then it abruptly stops, then starts again. Georges frowns, sitting up in bed, and this time Philip let’s him. Before he can move, though, he hears footsteps coming up the stairs.

Lafayette opens the door to his room without knocking,  _ “Ne nous dérangez pas,” _ he says quickly, before shutting the door again and running back downstairs.

Georges blushes, sinking back down onto the bed; Philip takes longer to translate it in his head, but when he does he gasps, his whole face lighting up.

“What?!” Frances asks, sitting up, “What did he say?!”

“Georges’ parents are gonna fuck!” Philip shouts, and Georges rolls over and smothers him.

“Be quiet!” he hisses, but Frances has already taken Philip’s place and is cackling.

“He did not say that!” she cries, and Philip pries himself out of his boyfriends grip.

“He said ‘don’t bother us.’” he manages to tell her, before getting shoved back down on the bed.

Frances laughs, “They’re definitely fucking!” 

“Shut up!” Georges said, climbing off Philip and laying back down on the bed, “I don’t wanna think about it.”

“I do!” Philip says, rolling back over into Georges’ side; Georges pushes him away.

“You’re disgusting.” he says, before Frances chimes in.

“Georges,” she says, “I would bang your mom.”

He makes a face, but then Philip adds, “Georges, I would bang your dad.”

Georges gags, “I want to bang my head against a rock, killing myself instantly.”


End file.
